


Really, you didn't lock the door!

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Spencer really should have locked the door but Aaron in that suit just melted his brain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pay me enough and I didn’t see a thing. this is what happens when you go down the hole in a prompt site. Enjoy.

 

I don’t own Criminal minds                          

“We shouldn’t be doing this?” Aaron whispered against Spencer’s lips as he had the younger man pinned against the wall.

“You don’t be trying too hard to get out of the situation.” Spencer smirked against his lips pushing against Aaron and turning him so now he was pushing Aaron against the wall.

“Of course not.” Aaron snorted. Your hot and hard.” He whispered hotly against his ear proving his point his slipped his finger across Spencer’s hard length covered by his dress pants.

“You don’t play fair.” Spencer whimpered. Trying to grab Aaron’s hand and pull it away from his aching erection.

“Anyone ever tell you life’s not fair baby.” Aaron teased  getting on his knees. He looked up at Spencer lust filling his brown eyes. Spencer’s eyes widened and he swallowed audibly as Aaron used his teeth to pull down his zipper.

“Holy hell that’s hot.”

“you ain’t seen nothing yet.” He popped the button on Spencer’s slacks and pulled them down to his t

highs. Before inching his hands into Spencer’s boxers.  He smirked as he pulled Spencers aching cock out licking his lips as he watched a tiny drop of pre-cum bead on the tip. He bend his head taking Spencer’s throbbing cock into his hot wet mouth and swirling his tongue around the head.

Spencer’s breath came out in hot pants as he gripped Aaron’s shoulders.

Aaron took him deeper in his mouth reaching down to cup his balls in his hands.

“Yes, oh god yes.” Spencer moaned knocking his head back against the wall.

Aaron picked up his pace licking and sucking and using Spencer’s cock like it was his favorite lollypop.

“So, so close.” Spencer panted gripping Aaron’s shoulder’s even tighter. He was sure there would be bruises on them later.

“Let go.” Aaron’s words vibrated around Spencer and he felt himself let lose.

Aaron swallowed down everything Spencer had to offer before releasing the man’s  now flaccid cock. “Delicious.” He licked his lips.

Spencer Pulled Aaron up to him. their lips millimeters apart “Spencer, Aaron how long does it take to go to the bathroom. Savannah wants to cut the cake.” Dave’s eyes went wide as he took in the disheveled look of the two men standing in the bathroom at the reception hall.

“Well, well.” He smirked.

“You didn’t lock the door?” Aaron looked at Spencer a gasp

“I thought I did.” Spencer Shrugged. “But you in that suit and my mind turns to mush.”

Dave shook his head. “You two, well well never saw this coming.”

“Dave.” Aaron growled.

“What,” Dave tried to play innocent but they knew there was nothing innocent about him.

“Don’t.” Aaron warned knowing his friend wanted to rush out and tell the rest of the team.

“Pay me enough and I didn’t see a thing.”

“We’re not paying you. You’re going to keep your mouth shut or I’m going to tell the team about the time you got robbed by that hooker well you were asleep. Or that time you almost married that drag queen well you were drunk.”

“Fine, fine.” Dave grumbled. “You have to much dirt on me it’s no fun. But seriously they are waiting to cut the cake. He winked and left the two men in the bathroom.

“Sorry.” Spencer said knowing that Aaron was still hard an aching. “I’ll make it up to you tonight, I promise.”

“You better.” Aaron said placing one last searing kiss on Spencer’s mouth before righting himself and helping Spencer right himself and both men went to join the wedding festivities. Trying to ignore the look of mirth in Dave’s eyes. 

 


End file.
